Agent Smith
by 3milli3
Summary: Agent Charles Smith and his team has been tracking Edgar Evernever for three years. When they finally catch a break in Riverdale, Agent Smith must take drastic measures with catching Evernever once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Agent Charles Smith sat at his desk in the Federal Bureau of Investigation New York division staring at the same file he had been staring at for almost three years. Edgar Evernever and his organ harvesting cult had been his main case since Edgar had showed up on the FBI radar almost three years ago. Whenever he and his team had gotten close to a break, the Farm would disappear without a trace. Leaving Smith and his team frustrated and back to square one. As far as he could tell, there was no rhyme or reason to when and where the Farm shows up in an unexpecting town. All the known survivors were too afraid to talk to him about the farm. One had even attempted to take their life after they had questioned them.

Charles continued staring at Edgar's file taking a sip of his coffee even though it was cold now. He was hoping for some sort of epiphany that will help find Edgar Evernever and his farmies. He wasn't sure how long he was staring at the file when one of the members of his team ran up to his desk.

"Agent Smith! Evernever has popped up! He's close by."

"What? Where?" Charles said standing up whilst grabbing his suit jacket from the back of his chair.

"In a town about half a day's drive from here. In Riverdale."

Charles stopped in his tracks. He wasn't sure that he heard the younger agent right. "I'm sorry. Where did you say he is?"

"In Riverdale. Not that far from here."

Charles knows exactly how far they were from Riverdale. He doesn't have many good memories from being anywhere near the town. Starting with growing up surrounded by nuns in a group home, then meeting a fellow orphan called Chic who introduced him to drugs and the art of scamming people to get by. Worse off all, his birth mother slammed a door in his face. But that's all in the past now. He's an FBI special agent for Pete's sake. He worked hard to go from nothing to where he is now.

He must have been staring off into space, what he does when he's deep in thought, because the young agent called his name again.

"Agent Smith, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Tell me everything you found out."


	2. Chapter 2

Smith and his team were gathered around a projection screen going over all their notes.

"From the looks of things, Evernever has been in Riverdale for about two weeks now and he has already gathered quite the following. He mainly has women followers, but a few men have been sucked into his Farm." Agent Ryan Shrader had been filling in on everything he has found out about Evernever's current location. "However, he seems to have upped his security around himself and his farmies. Clearly he remembers from what happened in Appleville."

Appleville was the closest they had ever been to catching Evernever, but somehow he found out that the had infiltrated his cult and Evernever had packed up his camp and farmies to ascend. Leaving only the informant's body behind. The unfortunate memory was still fresh in all the agents' minds.

Charles was the first to speak up after the moment of silence. "Have you managed to get a list of names of the people he's rope into his cult?"

"Rachel and I are working on it." Agent Shrader said whilst he motioned towards their research analyst who is their teams youngest member and their smartest.

"Shrader and I will have it by the end of the day." Rachel said. She took a second looking at Charles before continuing, "Unfortunately, it looks like the Riverdale Farm gets bigger by the day."

The only thing Charles manage to say was "That's not good." This is exactly what he feared. He and his team had been trying to catch Edgar and the Farm before he got too big in a new town. Looks like they were too late again.

—

The team set up camp on the outskirts of town. They had been there less than an hour and they were already hard at work. Charles along with agents Ryan Shrader and Dafne Chang were looking at the blueprints of the compound of where the Farm was located. Rachel tapped into the Farm's WiFi and and put a tracker on Edgar's internet searches. She was also trying to tally a list of all the known farmies. The Bureau had approved Charles' request for extra agents. Agents Bakari Crane and Gemma Minn were on their way.

"Evernever has set up camp in what used to be a group home known as the Sisters of Quiet Mercy."

"Where did you say?" Asked Charles who was sitting at the table looking at Evernever's file for the umpteenth time. He was pretty sure he had it memorized by now.

"At a place called the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. It's a group home for troubled teens." Agent Chang repeated.

Charles was all too familiar with the Sisters. He has not mentioned to his team that he was probably born and grew up in Riverdale. Specifically at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. He is well aware that this is grounds to recuse himself, but after three years of tracking Edgar Evernever and his farmies, he would not walk away. He would do whatever it takes to bring in Evernever once and for all.

"We need away to get on the inside." Shrader took off his glasses and pointed them towards Charles and continued, "it's the only way we'll be able to get the smoking gun we need to end him."

"Agreed." Charles looked down at Edgar's picture. The guy looked like he could be a teen heartthrob, but he was a cold, sadistic psychopath who stole people's organs. Just looking at him made Charles' stomach turn.

Just then, Rachel came running into the meeting room almost like they had summoned her.

"Guys, I got a list of all the names of the people he's converted into the Farm. It's rough, but it's a start."

She handed Charles the list. "It looks like he wants them to all live together at the group home. Probably so he can keep a close eye on them. He's worried about moles."

Charles scand the list of names.

Cooper, Polly

Evernever, Evelyn (wife/partner)

Fogarty, Fangs

Keller, Kevin

Klump, Robyn

Smith, Alice

Weatherbee, Waldo

Charles couldn't hear anything the other agents were saying. He keep staring at the list. He wasn't sure he read the names right. "Rachel can you read this list to me?"

"Why?"

"Just do it." He ordered curtly.

"Okay." She took the list and read the names aloud. "Cooper, Polly, Evernever, Evelyn, Fogarty, Fangs, Keller, Kevin, Klump, Robyn, Smith, Alice, and Weatherbee, Waldo. He has more males than usual."

Charles took the list again and slumped back down in his seat.

"Smith what is it? What's wrong? Smith?"

"Charles?"

Charles was quiet for a minute before he was finally able to speak.

"I recognize one of these names."


End file.
